Zhang Hao Jie
}} is introduced as a renowned lawyer from 100% Wife and the son of YuFu and KunYi. During his younger days, HaoJie was given the name before renaming himself and estranged from his adoptive father after feeling disgusted with the latter's unscrupulous means of becoming successful. He developed an affection towards TianNa, who passed away during their marriage and was responsible for bringing WanFei and YingTai into justice for their crimes. Personality During his youth, HaoJie deeply respected YingTai (adoptive father) as an "inspirational figure" and regarded him as a role model for his future. However, he showed an intense hatred towards YingTai, who expanded TianYang-Group through his amoral beliefs and causing HaoJie to developed an incredible sense of justice. As a lawyer, HaoJie gains popularity through his perception for winning lawsuits and dedicated himself with safeguarding the interests of those "weak-willed" and securing the entrepreneurship from temptations and seeing greater wealth and reputation as the least of his priorities. During his initial appearances, HaoJie retained a sense of coldness among others but eventually opened up his heart and accepting the idea of friendship and cherishing his family. On the aspect of "love", he revealed that he had "distanced himself" from females from many times until his interactions with TianNa as HaoJie showed determination regarding his relationship with the latter and was devastated over her death, bringing his resentment towards YingTai into the fullest and often derives into energetic arguments with his younger sister Chao upon knowing her parentage. Relations *Chen Jin Hai (Grandfather) *Zhang Mei Lin (Grandmother) **Chen Yu Fu (Father) **Di Kun Yi (Mother) *Chen Ma Li (grandaunt/ex-enemy) *Feng Mei Hui (Despite being the "aunt" towards HaoJie, MeiHui is roughly the same age as him) *Xu Ying Tai (adoptive father, ex-archenemy) **Xu Yue Jiao (younger sister) *Shi Rui Hong (father in law) *Sun Yan Qing (mother in law) *He Pei Xia (step-mother in law) *Shi Huai Nong (elder brother in law) *Lan Hao Yu (cousin in law) Friends *Wang Cha Li *Jin Qian Qian *Jin Yan Jun *Chen Zhi Lin *Zhan Xiao Fei *Zhang Hai Lun *Jin Xin Rong *Jin Xin Ru *Tang Yong Quan *Zhang Qiao Han *Jin Yan Ping *Gao Guan Da *Huang Ming Ming *Lin Mei Shu *Xiao Chuan *He Zhao Cheng *Zhao Li Sha *Li Xiu Yin *Jin You Cai *Ke Mei Mian *Jin You De *Xu Ming Yue *Gao Guan Ting *Fang Wan Fei (ex-archenemy, current neutral status) *Zhao Ying Xin Enemies *Yang Jing Jing *Chen Xin Min History HaoJie first appeared in episode 130 and returning from USA and was stalked by XinMin to release his daughter YingXin from imprisonment and only agreed with persuasion from QiaoHan. HaoJie took care of JiaXin and during the meeting with QianQian, he decides to become her son's "God-father". HaoJie recruited his childhood friend ChaLi as a personal assistant after bailing him out from jail, with the said role taken over by HaiLun afterward and becoming interested with TianNa ever since their first meeting and after recovering from his comatose state nad supposedly made it clear towards HaiLun he had severed ties with TianYing-Group, who targetted HaoJie as her future husband and convinced his mother to divorce with YingTai, who started having affairs with WanFei. Despite clearing the latter's name from her criminal records previously, which becomes his greatest regret and assisted ZhiLin during the lawsuit against WanFei, after the former inherited XinMin's leftover assets and proving ZhiLin's innocence's for murdering GuanDa, who survived from the attempted murder of WanFei and was finally sentenced into life imprisonment for forcing ZhiLin into a verge of death and provided shelter for YuFu after bailing out him. HaoJie was later manipulated by YingTai, who was the mastermind behind YingXin's death and HaoJie only watched his biological father bear unnecessary charges. HaoJie was involved in a feud with Chao, and prevented her from ending her life before realising everything as a misunderstanding. He regarded TianNa as his best friend and fallen in love with her and after gaining approval from their parents, both of them registered themselves as husband and wife. During their marriage, HaoJie grieved over her death and supported his wife's parents over their darkest times and during YingTai and ZhiLin's suppose "marriage", HaoJie condemned the former for causing the deaths of YingXin and TianNa while reunited with YuFu, who was released from jail. HaoJie was later abducted by YingTai, who failed in appointing someone to impersonate YuFu's status as the lost son of JinHai and despite being freed with MaLi's interference, ZhiLin had already become ZhiLin's legal husband, which was later invalidated with YanJun's return. He reluctantly worked with YingTai to prevent his grandaunt from taking over DaRen-Group, and almost died after MaLi sees through the plot and bringing his adoptive father into justice for his atrocities and convinced Chao, now his younger sister with accepting the truth, who had forgiven KunYi. During the finale, HaoJie persuaded YingTai over his wrongdoings and was last seen visiting the "mentally-illed" YingTai, who miraculously survived from his apparent death. Appearance List TBA Trivia *HaoJie has an allergy towards peanuts, *Like TianNa, HaoJie is terrible at singing. Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Xu Family (100% Wife) Category:Supporting Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Finale Characters Category:Characters with parentage issue Category:Chen Family (100% Wife) Category:Introduced Characters